battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Slopijoe/Battlefield 10th Anniversary
Not Exactly news worthy but we'll get to that later Well todays an important day in Battlefield history. No not the release of BFBC2 or BF3. Yep Battlefield 1942 has released exactly ten years ago and to honor this occasion DICE has gave us a few things. WALLPAPER To celebrate the 10th anniversary, DICE has custom created a few other pieces of artwork as well that they want to share to the fans. There’s the 10th anniversary logo plus four never before seen desktop wallpapers in full HD resolution (and the new Battlelog background). These were created at DICE by upscaling select scenes from the classic Battlefield 1942 intro. Just click the thumbnails below and then right click them and select "save-as" to download the 1920×1080 versions. Enjoy!(Full images are in 1920x1080 BTW). Wake Island Challenge Announcing The Wake Island Dog Tag Challenge To help commemorate the launch of Battlefield 1942 by revisiting Wake Island (in Battlefield 3: Back to Karkand). Next week, DICE launch the Wake Island Dog Tag Challenge, where they task PC players to compete against Xbox 360 and PS3 players to reach a specific number of game rounds on this legendary map. Stay tuned for the full details on this challenge soon. Questions about Battlefield? Ask DICE. Few people at DICE know more about the Battlefield series than Lars Gustavsson. He has worked on almost every Battlefield title since the start, and Codename Eagle (the spiritual predecessor to Battlefield) before that. On Tuesday, you will be able to chat with Lars Gustavsson on Origin.com and ask him anything about the history of Battlefield. (more info Soon. Today only: Battlefield Anniversary Sale To kick off the celebrations, Origin are discounting every PC Battlefield game currently on sale on Origin to just $10 or equivalent in your territory. But make sure to do it today. The offer only lasts until midnight today on September 20th (incidentally the date when Battlefield 1942 originally launched in Europe). Patch note (BF3) For the AC-130 • Stationary and mobile AA cannon damage has been reduced by 30% versus the gunship. Rationale: This fixes an issue where it was too easy for players to use stationary or mobile AA to shoot down the gunship from the other side of the map. • Jet cannon damage has been reduced by 50% versus the gunship. Rationale: In Conquest mode, jets have been able to single-strafe a gunship and destroy it. This re-balance will require more skill from pilots to take it down. • The delay before moving the gunship forward to a new base in Rush mode has been increased from 15 to 30 seconds. Rationale: Previously, the gunship was moved to the next base so quickly that it was possible to parachute from it into the base before defenders were able to prepare. This tweak will give defenders time to fall back and protect the valuable M-COM stations as intended. • The Delay between gunship spawns has been increased from 90 to 120 seconds in Rush mode. Rationale: After destroying the gunship in Rush mode, it reappeared too quickly to be well-balanced. With a 50% increase in spawn time for the gunship, defenders will now have more time to focus on the crates and less of a constant overhanging threat from the gunship. • Initial delay before the gunship spawns in Rush mode has been increased from 15 to 60 seconds. Rationale: Before this update, the gunship gunners could find the enemy before the round and instakill them when the pre-round timer ran out. Now, it will take a full minute before the gunship will spawn, giving defenders ample time to prepare. Other changes in the server update • Fixed a bug where a new squad leader wasn’t chosen when the current squad leader left. • Fixed so that MK1A3 uses flechette rounds instead of frag rounds in Gun Master mode for Premium members (non-Premiums already have flechette rounds). • Fixed a bug with Squad Rush on Sharqi Peninsula where the user was spawned outside the combat area if they deployed shortly after the first M-COM was destroyed Category:Blog posts Category:News Blog